Mutants and Turtles
Mutants and Turtles Die Turtles kämpfen auf den Dächern New Yorks gerade gegen Spiderbytez.thumb|276px|Spiderbytez in Action Spiderbytez: Na wartet ihr Kung-Fu-Frösche Raph: Wie oft sollen wir dir das noch sagen wir sind TURTLES keine FRÖSCHE Spiderbytez: Oh ist das kleine Fröschlein etwa wütend Raph: ICH BIN KEIN FROSCH. Und aus dir mache ich Spinne am Spieß Raph und die anderen greifen Spiderbytez an und schaffen es schließlich ihn zu besiegen während er in den ''S''traßen New Yorks verschwindet und die Turtles sich in die Kanalisation zurückziehen wird das Schauspiel von einer roboterartigen Gestalt b''eobachtet '''Roboterartige Gestalt:' Mit-diesem-Mutanten-macht-es-5-und-mit-den-3-Mutagen-Behältern-und-mir ergibt-das-8-wenn-ich-erst-mal-die-anderen-mutiert-habe-dann-übe-ich-Rache-an-den-Turtles. Die roboterartige Gestalt verfolgt Spiderbytez und es gelingt ihm ihn einzuholen. Roboterartige Gestalt: Hey-du-Mutant Spiderbytez: Huch. Wer bist den du und was machst du hier und was willst du hier? Roboterartige Gestalt: Wer-ich-bin-hat-nichts-zur-Sache-komm-lieber-mit-ich-kann-dir-helfen-dich-an-den-Turtles-zu-rächen. Spiderbytez: Das hört sich gut an ok ich komme Spiderbytez geht mit der roboterartigen Gestalt mit und sie verschwinden in den Straßen New Yorks. Zur gleichen Zeit berichten die Turtles Splinter von ihrer Mission. Mikey: ....und dann ist Spiderbytez abgehauen. Splinter: Aha. Hmm. Interessant. Nun gut das ist gut allerdings bin ich sicher dass er zurückkommt wie alle eure Gegner. Leo: Ja das bereitet mir auch sorgen Meister Splinter aber glücklicherweise sind sie ja schnell zu besiegen da sie allein nicht viel drauf haben. Splinter: Da magst du richtig liegen Leonardo aber man kann nie wissen was seine Feinde vorhaben. Alle: Hei Sentsei Zur gleichen Zeit kommen die roboterähnliche Gestalt und Spiderbytez in einer verlassenen Lagerhalle an. Snakefake: Na endlich Boss wo warst du die ganze Zeit Spy Roach: Chchchch.Chch.chchch Parasiten-Wespen: Bsss. Sssss. Bssssss. Ssssbss bssssbsbsbs. Justin: Fauch. Rarrar Arrrr. Spiderbytez: Wer ist das? (Anmerkung des Autors: Da es sehr viel Mühe macht immer die striche zwischen den kommentaren des roboterartigen wesens zu machen denkt euch einfach das er metallisch spricht) Roboterartige Gestalt: Das sind Snakefake, Spy Roach, Justin und die Parasiten-Wespen. Sie alle haben eines Gemeinsam sie hassen die Turtles genau wie du und ich deshalb werden wir sie besiegen. Weil wir in der Überzahl sind nämlich du, die anderen Mutanten und die 3 Tiere da oben die bald auch zu meiner Armee gehören werden. Muahahahahahahahahaha. Er aktiviert einen Hebel und die 3 Tiere werden heruntergefahren. Gleichzeitig werden sie mit Mutagen zu humanoiden Mutanten. Einem Jaguarmutanten, einem Polarfuchsmutanten und einen Hasenmutanten. Roboterartige Gestalt: Ah meine Freunde ihr werdet uns helfen die Turtles zu vernichten Alle Mutanten: Jawohl Roboterartige Gestalt: 'Gut also mein Plan sieht so aus. ''Ungefähr eine Woche später sitzen die Turtles gerade vor dem Fernseher und gucken eine Nachrichten-Sondersendung. '''Carlos Chiang O´Brien Gambe: '''An alle New Yorker hier ist der Wahnsinn ausgebrochen eine riesige Spinne und ein riesiges Unkraut verwüsten die Stadt. Bewohnern wird geraten in ihren Häusern zu bleiben. Und nun zu Jona mit dem Wetter. '''Leo: Na toll kaum haben wir mal einen Mutanten besiegt tauchen schon die nächsten auf Raph: Genau das ist wie eine Epidemie. Leo: Jup. Los Jungs in den Shellracer. Die Turtles springen in den Shellracer und fahren nach oben wo sie auf Spiderbytez und Snakefake treffen. Allerdings werden die beiden von einem mutierten Jaguar und einem mutierten Hasen begleitet. Mikey: '''Den Jaguar nenne ich Jagwar und den Hasen Usagi. '''Leo: '''Ich will gar nicht wissen wo du immer diese Namen herhasst, aber egal Turtles Angriff '''Roboterartige Gestalt: Das würde ich an deiner Stelle lassen. Leo: Wer bist du? Roboterartige Gestalt: Das fragst du mich obwohl dein Bruder mich getauft hat auf den Namen Spliteleon. Aber ich habe Neuigkeiten ich wurde nochmal mutiert und ich heiße nicht Spliteleon ich bin DESTRUCTOR Mikey: Hey die Bösen dürfen sich nicht selbst einen Namen geben das ist unfair. Destructor: Ich zeige euch was unfair ist. MUTANTEN ZEIGT EUCH Plötzlich sehen sich die Turtles von ungefähr 10 Parasiten-Wespen, Spiderbytez, Snakefake, Spy Roach, Jagwar, Usagi, Justin, einem mutierten Polarfuchs und Destructor umzingelt. Leo: Ok das könnte ein Problem werden. Raph: Ach was warum de.... OMG DA IST DIE KAKERLAKE Los hauen wir ab. Mikey: '''Den Polarfuchs nenne ich Alopex. '''Donnie: Dafür haben wir jetzt keine Zeit. Leo: '''Stimmt greifen wir lieber an '''Donnie: Leo wir sind eiskalt in der Unterzahl Leo: Noch (Leo hohlt eine Pfeife heraus und bläst hinein) Donnie: Was soll das bringen? Plötzlich kommen Slash, Newtralizer, Kirby Bat, Dr. Rockwell, Pigeon Pete und Leatherhead und versammeln sich um Destructor und seine Mutanten. Leatherhead: Du hast uns gerufen Leo? Leo: Ja wir könnten die Hilfe der Migthy Mutanimals brauchen. Slash: Dann sollt ihr sie kriegen. Leute ATTACKE!!! Die Turtles und die Mighty Mutanimal stürzen sich sofort auf ihre Gegner die schnell besiegt sind da sie mit dem Kampfstill der Mighty Mutanimals nicht vertraut sind und verschwinden. Bis auf 9 Parasiten-Wespen die Tot am Boden liegen. Leo: 'Danke Leatherhead. Danke Mighty Mutanimals. '''Mighty Mutanimals: '''Gern geschehen und wenn ihr wieder mal Hilfe braucht dann hollt uns. Also bis dann. ''Die Turtles ziehen sich genau so wie die Mighty Mutanimals zurück. Destructor beobachtet das ganze von einer Seitenstraße und zieht sich dann mit seinen Mutanten ebenfalls zurück. Charaktere '''Verbündete Feinde Orte Leo Destructor Straßen von New York Donnie Spiderbytez Versteck der Turtles Raph Snakefake Versteck von Destructor Mikey Spy Roach Dächer von New York Leahterhead Justin Kirby Bat Parasiten-Wespen(10) Newtralizer Alopex Slash Jagwar Dr. Rockwell Usagi Pigeon Pete Splinter Kategorie:Selbsterfundene Episoden Kategorie:Fantasie oder noch nicht sicher Kategorie:Von Xever erfundene Episoden